The SheDevil And The Fox Thief
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Kurama is forever being chased by his fangirls... so what happens when he saves the only girl who doesn't want to wrap him up and take him home? He pursues her... and tries to tie her to him to keep the crazies away! KuramaOc ShuichiOc rated for later
1. Why Conclusions Were Drawn

((Okay, I put this on quizilla yesterday... and because of my bad sense of time... I thought it'd been on longer and no one liked it. So I'm puttin' it on here for everyone to see! This is my way of appologizin' to Kurama for... well, makin' him out to be a rapist and stuff... it wasn't his fault... the school speeches affected me then and the heat thing was my way of bringing in the ravage. I'm sorry to all who didn't appreciate that! I know that rape isn't funny and I wasn't trying to make it funny. I did the ravage bit in my Jin story and my Hiei story... just because the girls could admit or come to terms with what happened doesn't mean that everyone can and I wasn't trying to be insensitive to that. So for everyone who hates me because of that... please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or piss you off. I just happen to believe that if you find the one that you are meant to be with (like my characters CONVENIENTLY do) then the love that they have can overcome most of the pain that they went through. Not all of it... but a good chunk... and their loves try their best to help the girls all they can.

Anyway! Onto this story... I don't own Kurama or any of the other characters except Andrea, her mom and dad, and any others that I wish to bring in for the Hell of it.))

The longest day, the shortest night. A life given at the result of another taken away. Andrea was born on the longest day of the year at the expense of her father's life. They say that as the sun set and her father fell over from a sudden heart attack, Andrea was brought into the world. But she didn't cry as all babies do. At first, the doctors were puzzled. And after they learned that the father had died when she was born, they were suspicious. A child who didn't cry and a healthy man who died almost instantly despite their attempts to resuscitate him? It didn't make sense. So Andrea was declared a devil's child. She was evil and they even told her mother.  
But the woman smiled and shook her head. "My child is an angel. Just look at her. My husband must have eaten too many hamburgers or something. He died from clogged arteries." That was her excuse, her reason.  
And in every respect, Andrea did look like an angel of legend. Long blond wavy hair, bright blue eyes, curves to die for, and legs that any boy would want wrapped around them. She also had a straight A average in any assignment, class, and grade. She didn't smoke or drink, nor did she have sex like most 15 year olds had by that age.  
However despite her achievements, the girl wasn't liked by her classmates. The girls hated her because she had caught the eye of Shuichi Minamino, whom she was second in the class to by a few points all in all. He often did the extra credit. She found no point in it. Members of the Minamino Fan club had joined another club for their cause-- the Anti-Andrea Front. They were determined to keep Minamino "safe from her and "re-educate" her on their "rules" regarding their red-headed god.  
Furthermore, Andrea was a cutter. Obsessive compulsive the entire way, at least she only cut on the parts that were hidden under her school uniform. And since the shirt was short enough to where she couldn't cut her legs without problems later, she often times changed into her summer uniform right after school so she wouldn't slice and dice her legs during winter, when the skirts were longer.  
Story begin

"When is this going to stop...?" she muttered as she found herself cornered by a group of thugs. They were nothing to worry about, but Andrea was getting bored with their stupid game of Cat and Mouse.  
"When you stop actin' like some kinda virgin Mary..." the ringleader replied with a snicker. "It's time to pop a cherry!"  
Andrea reached behind her, hoping for a weapon of some sort to defend herself with. Anything would have done... had there been anything in the first place. But all she felt was the cold, slightly damp wall. So she did all she could-- showed her claws and growled while showing her teeth. Animalistic, yes, but she had no other way of defending herself. "I won't be taken down so easily..."  
The boys laughed and started to close in on their target.  
"Hey! Where's the party?!"  
They all looked towards the entrance to find three boys. The one who had spoken was in the middle. He had slicked-back black hair, brown eyes, and was known everywhere as Yusuke Urameshi, the number one punk of Kaibara High.  
To his left was a carrot-topped boy. He was as tall as they came and stupid-looking to boot. Kazuma Kuwabara, the ever-vigilant punk with a love for cats, morals when it came to girls under attack, and the yearning to kick Yusuke's ass.  
And on Urameshi's right was the redheaded god of Andrea's school, Shuichi Minamino. Ever since he'd first introduced himself, Andrea noticed that she was in all of his classes. But she wasn't concerned with that. He was just a nice guy who happened to be the object of everyone's affection... except hers.  
"What are you doing here? I can handle myself, Minamino-san!" she growled angrily. There was no way in HELL she was going to be some godforsaken DAMSEL IN DISTRESS for the likes of ANY man!  
Yusuke retorted, "Savin' your ass from gettin' the treatment they think it deserves! Jeez, talk about ungrateful!" But despite the complaining, he and Kuwabara rushed forward to give the punks a beat down.  
Shuichi quickly moved and got her out of the battlefield. He held her by the arm and when they were out of there, he looked her over. "You didn't get hurt?"  
Andrea struggled for a moment before finally wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "I'm fine! I don't need you or anyone to save me!!" she yelled before walking away. Her hips swayed from side to side like any female's, her hair swished behind her due to the wind that picked up suddenly. Holding her skirt down until the wind passed, she became even angrier. Once the wind died down, she ran away as fast as she could-- which was a little too fast in Shuichi's eyes.  
"Jin, you pervert!" Yusuke laughed at the wind master who sat in the shadows.  
Jin's ears perked a bit as he waved down Yusuke's laughter. "Nothin' doin', Urameshi! Mere child's play!"  
Kuwabara went to Shuichi's side. The redhead was still staring at the place where she'd been before she ran. "So... what's up, Kurama?" the carrot-top asked.  
Shuichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We should keep an eye on her. Things are about to get interesting, I think. I just wish that Hiei had come with us... his input on the situation would have been most welcome."

((That's all for now! So now it's your turn-- WRITE TO ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Should I keep goin'? By the way, just so you know, almost everyone at Shuichi's school is red-, black-, or brown-haired. The only blonds would be the girls who bleached their hair blond and there's not many.))


	2. Up In Flames

((I got two reviews and the second was a response that was like-- "Okay, I read it, I like it, so keep writing!" I totally laughed at that! Such a "rofl" moment... Okay, I'm gonna put a disclaimer on her because I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all! All I have are pictures and a Hiei keychain... sniffles But I do own everyone outside of that series... and if not, they're real people just like you or me! I honestly have no way of knowing what's going to happen here! This story is completely off the top of my head with no planning beforehand.))

Chapter 2: Up In Flames

Andrea opened the door of her home softly and closed it with equal grace. "Mother... I'm home..." she called quietly.

Home sweet home... and now she was the perfect child again. Perfect manners, perfect annunciation of words, perfect everything. And she was so SICK of it! That was why she cut herself where no one could see, that was why she could yell at people like Minamino and feel justified in doing so! Her body was perfect so she ruined it in places where only she could see. She was rude to him because he was a perfect gentleman that everyone loved.

But the thing was... she was sure that Minamino was just as miserable as she was. She had no friends, but he did. That was his only salvation in her eyes. Without his friends, she wondered if he'd be hurting himself too. She wondered if he'd even be alive today without his friends.

'Probably...' she thought as she came face to face with her mother. Normally, she would have backed away and mouthed off but this was her family. Her only family.

Andrea's mother looked sickly-pale and her dark blue eyes had a wild look as though she'd been hallucinating the entire while her daughter had been gone. "Andrea... where were you? I was so scared... did you come across any trouble?"

"No, Mother... some friends caught up to me and tried to make me go karaokeing with them. But I decided to come home. I'm sorry if I worried you..." Andrea answered calmly with a serene smile. She'd practiced so many times in the mirror. Now she could smile whenever she wanted, no matter what was going on around her. That smile was her mask, her only protection from the world. It was as fake as she was.

But Andrea's mother bought it-- hook, line, and sinker. She gave a relieved smile. "I'm so glad that nothing happened to you. I was worried that you had eaten something horrible and you choked or your arteries clogged or something. You know, I figured out something-- if you died from the same thing your father did, the police would think that I murdered you and they would sentance me to lethal injection. Isn't that horrible?"

Since her father passed away, her mother had become paranoid about what would happen to her if the cops thought that she was protecting the murderer of her late husband. Andrea was only accused because he died at her birth for no good reason. She was a devil child, they said. Her mother just shooed them off. And since then, her mother had been crazy as a bat and taking anti-psychotics to help her deal with her delusions and hallucinations.

"Yes, Mother. But I won't die... so you should go take a nice bath. It'll relax you. I'll go make dinner," Andrea replied, assuring her mother that she wasn't going anywhere.

When her mother left, the blond sighed and headed into the kitchen. She discovered a mess-- her mother had tried to cook again and it didn't turn out so well. But Andrea couldn't find it in herself to yell at the woman for being stupid enough to try without anyone there with her. She would just have to calmly remind her mother that she should find someone to stay with her in case of an accidental fire.

But the time for cleaning was later... Andrea placed a can of soup in the only clean pot in the kitchen and turned the stove onto low so it wouldn't cook to fast. Then she went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Mother? I need to pick up some things from the supermarket... some soup is heating up on the stove. When it's bubbling, take it off of the burner and turn off the stove. Okay?"

Hearing a murmur of acknowledgement, Andrea grabbed her wallet and coat and exited their small apartment.

"Shuichi Minamino! Go away! I don't need you to escort me home!!"

While she was at the store, Shuichi caught sight of her and forced his way into taking her home. But she didn't want him to act like she was some defenseless little girl! She pretended enough at home and apparently, Shuichi didn't believe that she was the girl that she constantly was towards him. "For a man to let a girl walk home alone at night is unforgivable."

"For you to say that, you would have to be a man! Now stop being a pervert and go home!" she shouted at him before turning away. Then her eyes went wide. A soft yellow glow reflected lightly off her heavenly face. Warmth flooded her entire body and Shuichi's arms covered her waist protectively as she dropped her bags. He held her tight against him, his chest against her back as she tried to escape him. Cold saltwater tears flooded her warmed cheeks as she watched with horrors untold. Her apartment building was burning and she just knew her mother was inside.

Everything slowed and nothing was heard. She saw the red and blue lights of the police, she saw the red firetrucks doused in yellow flame... and then she saw nothing. Darkness clouded her vision and her memory faded into the black petals of the night.


	3. What Lies Within

(( YAY!! I've gotten like 5 GOOD REVIEWS on this since the first chapter!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! And now... time for the next chapter!!))

Chapter 3: What Lies Within

"What exactly happened back there, Kurama!?" Yusuke asked his friend. After the fire incident, Shuichi had called one of his friends over to discuss the situation. Hiei would have been more useful but chances were, he couldn't get ahold of the forbidden child. Mental messages were shot out to him but only time would tell if he would come to investigate of his own free will.

"She... went crazy... it wasn't normal, Yusuke. The police told her that a stove was the cause of the fire and only one person didn't make it out. Suddenly, she slumped over and I thought she fainted. The she started laughing..." Kurama didn't finish the rest. He honestly couldn't since he wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He had his guesses but even still, they didn't make sense to him. And he was supposed to be the genius!

FLASHBACK

Andrea had started laughing in his arms after apparently fainting. Shuichi looked down at the young blonde in his arms as her head snapped up and she jerked out of his arms. "It's about time that bitch left! Either by accident or her own hand, she was planning on going one way or another!!" she shouted, her voice enlaced with malice. No hint of sorrow or grief could be detected.

"M... Miss Andrea...?" he asked softly. He had read about this sort of reaction. It was a way of protecting one's self from sinking into a deep depression. Denying that it was a tragety by saying that it was going to happen anyway.

But Andrea turned around to look at the pretty boy. "Shuichi Minamino... aren't you tired, yet?"

"Tired?"

"Of pretending, of course! Of being perfect just so people can feel better about themselves! Our mask of perfection is a lie! Our scores at school, our compliments to people we don't even care about, even those to the people we DO care about are meaningless!! I'm so sick of acting like someone I'm not!!"

Shuichi smiled lightly, weakly. "I understand... but I think we should get you somewhere where you can rest. Being here is too strenuous--"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN!! ACTING LIKE I'M SOME PERFECT ANGEL THAT WILL GET HURT AT THE SLIGHTEST THINGS! Shuichi, you never see the real me because you think the real me is a barrier of protection! I'm not the quiet little girl that everyone wants to see!"

"Andrea..."

"DON'T YOU ANDREA-ME!!"

Shuichi instantly shut up. He was sure that this was merely because of stress. So he calculated that she would break down any second. One second went by... ten seconds went by... twenty seconds and still no tears. After another twenty seconds, he found himself praying for her cries.

"Don't you get it...? I won't cry... I don't feel sorry. My existance drove my father into the pits of Hell... and now it's taken my mother. That's the way it's got to be. Now stop looking at me as if I'm fragile and heartbroken on the inside... or I'll eat you alive." Cold words... far colder than Hiei's flew out of her mouth as though she were speaking about the nice weather to a best friend. The sent invisible shivers up and down Shuichi's spine and for a second, he was certain that she would make due with her threat. But then he stopped that thinking. That was just silly... she wouldn't resort to cannibalism.

"Andrea, listen... I know what you're going through. I almost lost my mother."

"My heart would go out to you... but that's not exactly the way I roll. Now if you excuse me, I'm going out for a night on the town. TIME TO CAUSE SOME HAVOK!!"

Before his eyes, wings the color of the deadest night sprouted out of her back, shredding some of the clothing that was in the way. As he was a very quick thinker, he said, "Jin, stop her!"

Winds kicked up and tossed her into a tree that had a bit of the fire onto it. Flames fell down around her body, her conscience out cold and her wings gone. Using his plants, Shuichi used their air-borne pollen to make them forget the last bit that they'd just seen and heard. Then he picked up Andrea and high-tailed it back home. But not before he saw blood on various parts of her uniform.

END FLASHBACK

"That's all that happened. I still don't completely understand but... she's obviously possessed."

"Or the girl was that way from the very beginning." Yusuke and Shuichi turned to the window to find a pair of red eyes staring at them. Hiei had arrived.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"She's not possessed... her spirit is the only one inside that hideous body of hers."

"SHE'S HOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"No... she's not. But you'll find that out for yourselves. Kurama will need to bandage her, anyway."

Shuichi blushed at that and nodded. He couldn't ask his mother because then she would freak out over the state of the girl.

"So she was born that way... she's a devil child. And soon, she'll become a hellion."

"What's the difference?"

"A hellion will do whatever it takes to strike a deal and send people to Hell. Murdered spirits can't go to heaven... and those that apparently sin too much in the end descend. So you'd best keep her under lock and key, Kurama. She'll go into a form of heat that will seem like Hell in the Human World. And everyone would be game."

Shuichi and Yusuke looked at the slumbering beauty that lay underneith the rose red sheets. An omen of warning seemed to seep out from within her.


	4. Conclusions Drawn Again

(( Another two reviews have gone by since my last chapter so... here we go again!! I'm kinda gettin' tired of writing the disclaimer so I've decided that this shall be the chapter that holds the continuous disclaimer so...

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS!

Now that I got that out of the way, shall we begin? Keep the reviews coming! I like hearing what I'm doing right and what I still gotta work on! And for "Bloody Acquaintance," I've decided to make a oneshot that will include the bag of fun! I kinda forgot about that so... yeah...))

Chapter 4: Conclusions Drawn Again

Andrea opened her eyes weakly. It was difficult for her because of one common enemy that a vast majority of teens faced-- the sun. She groaned and turned away from the white wall only to get a blast of pure sunlight right in her face.

"Mom... did you have to open the blinds completely?" she moaned out, scrunching her face up to avoid as much sun as possible.

"I'm not your mother and it was time for you to get up... now get up!" a boy's voice replied with an irritated growl. Andrea went flying as the bed she was lying in lifted up and bucked her out. The boy had really gotten her up alright.

"Goddamnit!! You do that again and I'll--"

"You'll what? Eat me alive?" The boy's response had a condescending curve to it. It was meant to strike a nerve.

She asked, "What? Why would I do something like that? You probably taste horrible even if I would do that-- which I won't."

Taking the time to actually look at the punk who tossed her ass out of bed, Andrea decided that even with the blaring glare from the pure white walls, he was still eye candy. Tall black hair with a white starburst shine off of it, ruby eyes that spoke of hardship and indifference, and a firm body that had had it's fair share of fights. But there was one thing that she could say for him. He was very short. Almost laughable, really, how he acted so tough despite his size.

During that time, the boy had turned his back on her. "Get up and make yourself decent. Kurama wishes to speak to you about last night's events..." He then exited through the window as though that were the easiest way to escape a conversation.

'Who's Kurama? Make myself... decent...?' she wondered as she looked down at herself. Bandages galore and a white t-shirt, three sizes too big, met her eyes. As well as a shot of her pink strawberry-patterned undergarments. Her face flushed and as she violently cursed his existence, she stood up and kicked the door before leaning against it. 'What the Hell did he mean... last night's events...? I didn't-- I wouldn't... did I?' Panic rose within her breast and she forced herself to stop the scream that threatened to escape.

Downstairs, Shuichi was busy cooking a hearty breakfast for ten. Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to drop in like they did every morning so they could watch TV and eat food that was made for them. He sighed softly. 'It's times like these that I feel like their housewife...'

'Don't say that out loud or you'll regret it, Fox," a sadistic voice sprouted from the back of his head.

'Hiei... I thought you were watching Andrea?'

'She woke up. She called me her mother so I dumped her out of bed and told her to make herself decent. That girl has thighs that most idiots would gaze at for hours at a time with a glazed look in their eyes.'

'You didn't...'

'I turned around and went through her window.'

'Will you be joining us for breakfast?'

Shuichi could almost see the forbidden child shake his head in disgust. 'Never. That bile that you were going to feed me can go to the spirit detective and the idiot. I'm going to go find my own food.'

'More like you're going to rob an ice cream truck...'

'Tomato, tamato... either way you say it, I'm still getting some real food.'

Shuichi chuckled as he felt Hiei's ki leave his yard. A typical morning in the Minamino household. His mother had gone on a small vacation with her boyfriend, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over the remote, and Hiei was getting his "real food".

Of course, when the kitchen door slammed open, he jumped out of his socks and a pancake got stuck to his ceiling. He faced a sight so terrifying, he almost backed into the refrigerator. Andrea stood there, her eyes haunting as she glared at the red head. "A-Andrea... you frightened me. Is something the matter?"

"You sunnova... what the fuck did you do to me?!" she shouted, shutting the door hard enough to make the dishes in the china hutch rattle.

"Please Andrea... you must understand that under the circumstances--"

"And what circumstances are those?! You kidnapped me, took me to your house, and undressed me!!"

"I took you to my house because of the fire! And you were bleeding through your clothes! I had to bandage you!"

"Like you didn't cope a feel... wait. F-fire?" Her voice, her body, everything shook at the very mention of the word. But she didn't know why. She couldn't remember, her mind too foggy from her earlier heart-attack.

"Yes... your mother... well, they said that the stove wasn't clean enough to use so since it was a gas stove... the flames caught onto the food and... well..."

Tears flooded her eyes. Deep in her heart, she believed him. Hated him with that same heart but she knew he was telling her the truth. "No... you have to be lying..." Believe him or not... she didn't want to hear his words. She pretended that he was simply playing her for a fool, trying to get her to stay longer for whatever reason she thought he could make up. From wanting her to taste his food to him confessing his undying love for her, nothing was too out of the loop as that "fire-spiel" he was "trying" to feed her.

"You know that I'm not..." Shuichi's voice held a softness that she hadn't been expecting. She thought for sure that he would yell out for her to believe him. Because... why would someone like him lie? "Even though you don't like me very much, I want to be your friend. There's something about you that... just seems real to me."

"... Who said that?" Andrea asked.

"What?"

"Who said that I didn't like you?"

"You did... you told me to go to Hell..."

She sighed. "You're super smart and super stupid at the same time. Have you ever seen me act nice to anyone?"

"Well... no... but you never yell out at anybody the way you do me. Except Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Get a clue. If I don't yell at you, that's bad. But yelling... it's just something that I don't get to do a lot... so I only do it in front of the people who apparently matter. I'm not saying that I like-like you or anything but you've got something going for you. Congratulations." Red covered her face as she looked away. In Shuichi's eyes, she looked like an insecure girl, trying to keep what was left of her dignity tucked away for a rainy day. He smiled and walked over and gave her a soft hug.

"Thanks... I'm glad that we're friends enough for you to treat me like you would a common enemy of Yusuke's."

She shoved him away from her. "And one more thing... if you ever touch me again, I'll... eat you alive."


	5. Nicknames and Poltergeists

((Okay I got two reviews for the last chapter so I guess it's that time once again to pull out another chapter from the vault in the creepy corner of my mind.))

Chapter 5: Nicknames and Poltergeists

Breakfast was delicious. Shuichi was a very good cook and an excellent cleaner... almost like a real maid or something. Yusuke and Kuwabara had ended up staying for breakfast so most of all of what he'd cooked had gone into both of their stomaches. In the end, they were fighting over the last bacon strip... which Andrea ended up cutting in half with a karate chop from her chopsticks. She yelled, they fought, and the red head laughed softly behind his hand.

But still... something disturbed Andrea. Well, actually, it was more like a slight irritation that shouldn't have even mattered. But it did and it bugged her to no end. So while Shuichi watched Yusuke and Kuwabara play video games, she sat by him and asked, "Shuichi... who's Kurama?"

Yusuke turned to look at the girl while Kuwabara took the lead and won the racing game. Shuichi broke into a small sweat as he said, "W-well... that's me. You see... that's a sort of nickname of mine. My friends call me that. It's a way for me... to... well, bond... I suppose."

"Ah... it's a way to pretend that you are someone else? A hidden identity amongst friends?" she asked in confusion. Why was the ever-calm Minamino acting like he'd just committed murder and she'd found the body?

Kuwabara laughed. "I finally won against Urameshi! Take that, Hiei!!"

"Who's Hiei?"

Shuichi counteracted with his own question. "Who told you about my nickname?"

Andrea looked at him with half-lidded eyes of sarcasm. "Was it really that big of a secret? I mean... you don't really look like a "Kurama" kind of guy but whatever floats your boat. Anyway, a short guy--"

"That'd be Hiei..." Kuwabara replied. "He's a rude little midget who uses way too much hair gel. Even Urameshi here can't compete with that insane amount."

Ten seconds and a blur of black, the carrot-topped boy was face first into the TV, his butt hanging over the outer edge of the screen. "... but he's also really smart and really fast... so yeah... but his tongue is sharp so don't get on his bad side."

"What just happened?!" Andrea asked loudly as she tried to assist Kuwabara out of the TV.

"My house has poltergeists... they like to send people into the TVs... and any other electrical appliance that costs my family an arm and a leg..."

The blonde girl cocked an eyebrow. An arm and a leg obviously meant that he paid a lot for his things. Why didn't he try the Goodwill's and Salvation Armies? Surely, someone as smart as him would have tried to get discount items so that it wouldn't stretch out the seams of his coin purse? Then again, Shuichi is as Shuichi does. He obviously got the good expensive appliances because they were guarenteed to work. 'To Hell with that...' she thought, standing up and walking to the closet.

"Andrea? It's okay... my bank account has plenty for a new TV... we can go without TV until I get one delivered," the red head asked with a soft smile.

She put on a coat that was much too big for her. It was either Shuichi's or his mother's but either way, it was chilly outside and she needed something over the shirt she woke up in and the jeans that she'd stolen from her... hero, for lack of a better word. "Are you really this stupid? You may have the bank but some of us can't stand it when other's flaunt their money with material possessions. You do things your way... and I'll do things on my own."

"Where are you going?!" Yusuke asked loudly. This girl... was incredibly stubborn and her words were just... mean sometimes.

"I'm going to the thrift store. I'll get you a new TV since it's the least I can do after..." She didn't finish that sentance-- the brown-eyed boy wouldn't let her.

"You buy it and I'll carry it. You shouldn't lift with all of those cuts on you-- OW!!"

Rubbing his cheek, Yusuke followed a furious Andrea out the door.


End file.
